


肆壹叁贰壹 chapter 7

by SanHae



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanHae/pseuds/SanHae





	肆壹叁贰壹 chapter 7

肆壹叁贰壹  
Chapter 7  
星期一的早上，卜凡起了个大早，给岳明辉收拾行李。岳明辉叼着根烟瘫在沙发上看着卜凡忙里忙外。“老岳，你别抽了。赶紧过来看看你要带哪几件衣服。”岳明辉叹了口气，灭了烟，磨磨蹭蹭地走到卧室，“凡子，要不你跟我走吧。你请个20天的假，反正你们部门也不忙。”卜凡正叠着衣服，听到这话顿了顿，然后挤出个笑容说：“别闹了哥哥，你就安心去，我在家等你回来。”岳明辉又叹了口气，无奈地开始整理自己的公文包。  
“哥哥，你快点，你再墨迹高铁就要出发了。”卜凡站在电梯旁边对着还在家门口穿鞋的岳明辉喊道。岳明辉不耐烦地回了一句：“你着什么急，我都不急，盼着你哥哥走呢是吧。”卜凡被这句话堵在了原地，支支吾吾地说着不是，他看了看岳明辉只是有口无心的表情，心想自己是不是表现的太明显了。

 

好不容易到了车站，卜凡找了个车位停了车，帮岳明辉提着行李，送岳明辉进了车站。“老岳你身份证和车票呢，带了吗。”岳明辉点点头，“凡子，行了，我进去了，到了给你打电话。”卜凡放下岳明辉的行李，轻轻地抱住了岳明辉，在他耳畔说道：“记得好好吃饭。”卜凡目送他哥哥进了候车室以后，才放心地离开了。  
卜凡坐回车里，掏出手机看了看时间，还不到9点，李振洋肯定还没起床。卜凡驱车准备去公司，他今天请了2个小时的假专门来送岳明辉。  
卜凡这一上午，几乎是隔几分钟看一次时间，他巴不得立马下班，这样他就可以赶紧回去跟李振洋光明正大地见面了。自从上次他从李振洋家里出来，他已经一个星期没有见到李振洋了，李振洋这一个星期好像很忙，微信也没怎么和他聊。

 

李振洋又做噩梦了，他梦见自己在暴雨里奔跑，可是怎么跑都跑不出倾盆的雨幕，他浑身湿透，大声喊着卜凡的名字，终于听到身后传来卜凡的回应。他赶忙扭过头，却看到卜凡撑着伞，牵着岳明辉的手，跟自己说保重。  
李振洋醒过来的时候，盯着天花板发了好一会儿呆，他想给卜凡打一个电话，就现在。他看了看时间，现在应该是中饭时间了，打过去会不会影响卜凡吃饭啊。可是他的手指比他的大脑先一步做出反应，等李振洋反应过来，电话已经接通了。  
“李振洋，你可算是醒了。”卜凡嘴里含着饭，语调轻快地说着。  
“你在吃饭呢吗？”李振洋定了定神，开口问道。  
“嗯，今天我们公司食堂有你爱吃的西红柿炒鸡蛋，我点了好大一份。”  
“小凡，今天能见到你吗？想你了。”李振洋忽然轻轻地问。  
卜凡听着这话，心里柔软的一塌糊涂，可他突然想捉弄一下李振洋。卜凡咳嗽了一声，换上了一种抱歉的语气，“洋洋，今天不行了，老岳他延迟到明天才出发，今天也没法去见你了。”卜凡一边吃着饭，一边憋着笑，他本来期待能听到李振洋拔高语调骂他是个骗子，可是却听到李振洋重重地叹了口气。卜凡的心一下子揪了起来。  
“没事，明天也行。小凡你吃饭吧，我要起床洗漱了。”李振洋说完就挂了电话。卜凡觉得自己玩笑开大了，他懊恼地看着被挂掉的电话，心里简直想把自己打死。卜凡一边拍着后脑勺一边想，李振洋刚才的语气那么无助，一定是遇到什么事情了，自己怎么会没听出来还跟他开这种玩笑呢。卜凡饭都吃不下去了，只想快点把下午熬过去。

 

李振洋泡在浴缸里，他闭着眼睛想着卜凡的样貌，他一个星期没有见到卜凡了。他这一个星期努力控制自己，让自己不要频繁地找卜凡，他想让卜凡全身心地陪他的男朋友。李振洋心中有愧，他对自己这种横刀夺爱的行为，感到十分抱歉，他想未来如果能够有一个机会，他一定当面向岳明辉赎罪。  
“李英超，你究竟是在吃饭还是在吃筷子啊？”尤长靖推开宿舍门进去的时候，就看到李英超咬着筷子满面愁容的盯着手机。李英超听到尤长靖的声音，幽怨地抬头缓缓地说道：“尤啊，我洋哥一个星期都没主动联系我了，怎么办啊。”尤长靖刚拿起书准备预习，听到这话转过头冲李英超说：“怎么会，是不是很忙啊。我听人家说，服装设计师都蛮忙的。”李英超摇了摇头，他对他洋哥再清楚不过了，他和李振洋在一起的一年半里，李振洋从来没有这样冷落过他，可是这段时间以来，他能明显地感觉到李振洋和自己有距离感了。李英超决定还是打个电话给李振洋，电话响了没多久就被接通了。  
“洋哥，是我。你…身体好些了吗？”李英超小心翼翼地问。  
李振洋犹豫了一下才回答道：“好多了，小弟，你吃饭了吗。洋哥最近比较忙，你考试考得怎么样。”李英超听到李振洋的声音以后，悬着的心才慢慢放下来。“正在吃呢，考试考得应该还可以，”李英超又接着说，“洋哥，你周五早点来，我给你留了个好位置。”李振洋这才想起自己答应了小孩儿，会去校庆看他的表演。李振洋心里叹了口气，这样算，和卜凡能待在一起的日子又少了一天。  
李振洋和李英超闲聊了几句后，就找借口挂了电话。李英超安心了不少，他想李振洋应该就是太忙了所以才没空联系自己。

 

好不容易挨到快要下班，卜凡盯着办公室的钟，整个人绷的紧紧的。指针一指到6点，他像弹簧似的从办公椅上弹了起来，抓着包就往外跑，把他邻桌的同事吓了一跳。卜凡一路上归心似箭，甚至差点闯了红灯，他迫不及待地想要见到李振洋。  
李振洋抱着猫坐在天台上他订的小沙发里跟猫咪说话，二狗子长大了很多，不再是小小的一团。“二狗子，你卜凡叔叔又说话不算话了。”猫咪在李振洋怀里发着呼噜呼噜的声音，完全忽视了李振洋冲自己的抱怨。李振洋微叹了口气，他一天没有吃饭，现在有些扛不住了。他把猫咪放回窝里，就准备回家了。  
卜凡在路上顺路买了菜，他想这20天，他要给李振洋做遍所有他爱吃的，他们的时间不多，他只想尽自己所能去给予。卜凡提着菜进了电梯，按下了6楼的楼层键。他在想李振洋看到他那一刻的表情，一定很变化多端，想着想着就到了6楼。  
卜凡拧开门把手，进门试探着叫了声李振洋，却没有回应。卜凡走进去，环视了一下各个房间，确认了李振洋不在家，应该在天台喂猫吧，卜凡心想。卜凡把食材放到了厨房，他想趁李振洋回来之前先把饭做好。  
李振洋无精打采地下了楼，他饿的已经眼睛有点发晕了。李振洋进了门，低头却看到一双不属于自己的鞋。李振洋怔愣了几秒，突然反应过来什么，他快速脱下鞋，赤着脚走向了厨房。  
李振洋盯着在厨房忙碌的那个背影，努力眨了眨眼睛确定不是自己饿的眼花之后，眼睛不由自主的潮湿了。是他的小凡呐。卜凡没有听到身后的声响，低头切着西红柿。李振洋喉头蠕动着，他轻轻地又小心翼翼地喊了句：“小凡？”卜凡听到声音，回过头，看到李振洋红着眼睛，站在厨房门口望着自己。卜凡的心突然就像被人揉捏了一下，他放下手中的刀，在围裙上擦擦手，笑着对李振洋张开双臂，“你回来啦，洋洋。”  
李振洋不争气的哭了，他扁着嘴角飞奔扑进卜凡的怀抱，紧紧地抱住卜凡。“你他妈就是个骗子，你不是说今天来不了吗！”李振洋带着浓郁的哭腔问道。卜凡安抚地拍拍他的背，诚恳地道歉：“我错了洋洋，我不该跟你开玩笑的。他今天早上就走了，我一下班就飞回来找你啦。”  
李振洋不可置信地看着卜凡，然后咬牙切齿地握着拳头捶卜凡，卜凡一边躲一边冲着李振洋笑，“你还笑？你耍老子，你还笑得出来！卜凡！你过来给我受死。”李振洋气鼓鼓地被卜凡牢牢地圈在怀里，卜凡轻轻吻了吻李振洋的眼角，低声对李振洋说：“我们洋洋怎么这么爱哭，你弟弟跟你开个玩笑都能把你搞哭，以后不开了。”李振洋生气地盯着卜凡回应道：“呸。什么烂弟弟，扔出去喂猫！”  
卜凡突然松开李振洋，向厨房外走去，李振洋着急地一把拉住卜凡的手问：“你去哪儿！”卜凡回过头装作一脸迷茫地说：“你不是要把我丢出去喂猫吗，我这执行你的命令呢，领导。”李振洋一把搂住卜凡吼道：“你是想气死我吗！不许走！除了我身边哪儿都不许去！”卜凡没忍住笑出声来，他吻了吻李振洋的脖子，笑着说道：“嗯，我哪儿都不去，但是你先松开我，我要给我家领导做饭。”  
李振洋恋恋不舍地松开卜凡，黏在卜凡身旁硬要看他做饭。“小凡，这个西红柿流血了。”“小凡，不要放辣。”“小凡这个鸡腿新鲜吗？”“小凡…”“李振洋，你能不能远离厨房，出去等我。”李振洋委屈地看着卜凡，“为什么呀，我就想看你做饭。”卜凡无奈地翻了个白眼，“那你好歹把我的左手松开啊。”  
李振洋笑嘻嘻地放开卜凡的手，转身到冰箱里拿了个冰淇淋，又再度黏了上来。“李振洋，有人说过你是个粘人精吗？”李振洋咬着冰棒，一脸无辜状地看着问他这个问题的卜凡，卜凡无语的摇了摇头，只好任李振洋去了。 

 

一顿饭做了一个小时才做好，卜凡终于坐在了饭桌前的时候觉得自己这顿饭做的跟打仗一样累。他看着旁边正跟鸡腿做斗争的李振洋，心里有一丝恍惚，竟然产生了一种他和李振洋一起生活了好久的错觉。“凡子，还剩最后一个鸡腿，你吃吗？要不咱俩一人一半吧。”李振洋贼兮兮地笑着对卜凡说，卜凡忙着往嘴里扒饭，含糊地嗯了一声。李振洋拿起鸡腿递到卜凡嘴边，让卜凡就着他的手咬了一大口，然后自己又喜滋滋地把剩下的半根鸡腿塞进肚子。  
俩人吃完饭，瘫在椅子上都不想动，李振洋转了转眼睛，看着碗筷，心想怎么能逃避洗碗的命运。卜凡看着李振洋的小表情，嘴角微微上翘，“洋洋，刷碗去吧。”李振洋捂着肚子，嚷嚷自己吃的太快了胃痛。卜凡挑挑眉，冲李振洋说道：“这样啊，那你早点休息吧，我刷完碗就回家去了。”说着就站起身来，准备收拾碗筷。李振洋发懵了，开口问道：“你…今晚不留下来？”卜凡一脸遗憾地表示，“你身体不舒服，我不方便打扰你。”李振洋赶忙按住卜凡收拾碗筷的手，“哎呀，我胃好多了，不疼了。”卜凡憋着笑说：“那这碗…”。“我来刷！我来刷！只要你今晚别走，让我干啥都行。”李振洋蹦起来抢着把碗筷收拾到厨房去了。  
卜凡跟在李振洋身后，环着手臂看李振洋刷碗，看的他那叫一个心惊胆战。这个人刷碗摆出了一副随时能把碗摔了的架势。“李振洋，你快靠边吧。还是我来吧。”卜凡夺下李振洋手里的碗嫌弃地对李振洋说。“咋啦，我刷的正起劲儿呢。”“你这是刷碗呢？你这是表演杂技吧。”李振洋冲着卜凡嘁了一声。“我都快怀疑你肌无力了李振洋。”卜凡已经无力吐槽，他拧开水龙头刷着剩下的碗。  
李振洋笑嘻嘻地把湿漉漉的手往卜凡身上蹭了蹭，卜凡当下气的一句话都讲不出来了，他现在只想赶紧刷完碗，然后去教他身旁这位皮的要上天的小同志做人。

 

闹腾了一晚上，卜凡才有功夫进浴室洗澡。李振洋扒着洗手间的门，直勾勾地盯着正在脱衣服的卜凡，“李振洋你眼睛快掉出来了。”卜凡盯着镜子里的李振洋说。李振洋调皮地眨眨眼睛，“小凡，你需要人给你擦背吗？”卜凡脱下上衣，转过身一把把李振洋拉进浴室，李振洋踉跄了一下，整个人扑在卜凡身上，卜凡赤裸着的胸膛隔着布料与李振洋的紧密贴合在一起，李振洋突然想把这件碍事的上衣扯掉。卜凡抚摸着李振洋的嘴唇，轻轻地吻了上去，李振洋胳膊环上卜凡的脖子，手指插进了他的头发里。他伸出舌头撬开卜凡的嘴唇滑到卜凡的口腔里，舌尖探到卜凡蠢蠢欲动的舌头，毫不犹豫的缠了上去。两个人的呼吸都加重了，卜凡松开李振洋，低声问道：“洋洋，你做过下面？”李振洋迷离着眼睛摇摇头，“我也没有，还是你想的话，我可以让你。”卜凡仿佛做了很大的决心轻声说道。李振洋思索了一会儿，想到明天卜凡还要上班，他笑着摇摇头，轻啄了一下卜凡的嘴角，温柔地应道：“小凡，我们今天不做到最后吧。”卜凡了然，脱掉李振洋的外裤，把李振洋放到洗手台上，掏出他早就挺立的分身跟自己的握在一起。  
“哥哥，你看看我。”卜凡一边低喘着一边对闭着眼睛软瘫在自己身上的李振洋说。李振洋撑着卜凡的肩膀直起身，迷瞪着眼睛看着卜凡的手在自己分身上上下套弄。李振洋微张着嘴小声喘息着，他把手搭在卜凡的肩膀上，向后扬着脖子。卜凡倾身舔了下李振洋的喉结，随即张开嘴巴轻轻含住。“小凡，亲亲我。”李振洋艰难地开口说道。卜凡手上动作没有停，略微加快速度和力道，低声对李振洋说：“哥哥，那你求求我。”  
李振洋被卜凡手上的动作搞得浑身发软，他把自己拉近卜凡，伸出舌头在卜凡嘴唇上轻舔了一下，用带着讨好又不乏性感的语气说：“小凡，求求你，亲亲我。”卜凡堵住李振洋的嘴，手上加快速度，听着李振洋越来越重的喘息声，一起和李振洋释放了出来。

 

卜凡抱着李振洋一起洗了个澡，李振洋懒趴趴的不愿意自己走，无奈，卜凡又抱着李振洋坐到书桌前。李振洋屈着腿把自己塞在卜凡的怀里看设计稿，卜凡拿了块大毛巾给李振洋擦着头发。“哥哥，你设计的衣服有得卖吗？”卜凡把下巴搁在李振洋的肩膀上开口问道。“有是有，但是不太适合你。”李振洋顿了顿，指着设计稿侧头对卜凡说，“小凡，这是哥哥准备送你的礼物，全世界就这么一套。”  
卜凡看了看设计稿，又看了看他怀中这个人，轻轻吻了一下李振洋的耳垂。卜凡心中全是感动，他没有想到这个人竟然要送自己这么特别的东西，他搂紧怀中的人，小声说道：“洋洋，你才是礼物。独一无二的。”李振洋侧头啄了一下卜凡的嘴唇，然后撒娇：“小凡，困了，我们睡觉去吧。”  
卜凡抱起李振洋向床走去，他把李振洋稳妥地塞进被窝，自己才又钻了进去。刚躺下，李振洋就像八爪鱼一样滑进了自己的怀里。李振洋轻轻吻了吻卜凡的下巴，跟卜凡四目对接。卜凡想说点什么，但又觉得此时此刻，不说话也很美好。  
“小凡，还剩19天。”李振洋直视着卜凡温柔的目光说。  
“嗯，洋洋你明天想吃什么，我晚上回来给你做。”卜凡吻了吻李振洋的额头回应到。  
“什么都行，只要是你做的就行。”李振洋停顿了一下，伸出手摸了摸卜凡的脸，“小凡，这一切是真的吗。”卜凡沉默了几秒，摸了摸李振洋还没干的完全的头发，轻声回答：“是真的，洋洋。”  
李振洋搂紧了卜凡，他现在心里满是患得患失的悲凉。只有搂紧了眼前这个人，李振洋才真正感到踏实。“睡吧小凡，晚安。”李振洋蹭了蹭卜凡的下巴说。  
卜凡低头吻了吻李振洋的头发，轻声回复道：“晚安，洋洋。”  
真好啊，就算明天世界末日，就算20天转瞬即逝，此时此刻，你在我怀里，我就什么都不怕了。卜凡心想。


End file.
